The present application is related in subject matter to and cross referenced with co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/842,546, filed Apr. 15, 1997.
This invention relates generally to a printing system in which one or more clients communicate with a plurality of printers by way of a print server and, more particularly, to an approach in which a document processing function call is generated, in response to a request from one of the one or more clients, and the function call is used by a communcations interface, disposed in the print server, for performing an operation with or obtaining a set of information from one of the plurality of printers.
Electronic printing systems typically include an input section, sometimes referred to as an input image terminal ("IIT"), a controller, sometimes referred to as an electronic subsystem ("ESS") and an output section or print engine, sometimes referred to as an image output terminal ("IOT"). In one type of electronic printing system, manufactured by Xerox.RTM. Corporation, known as the DocuTech.RTM. electronic printing system, a job can be inputted to the printing system from, among other sources, a network or a scanner. An example of a printing system with both network and scanner inputs is found in the following patent: